Many websites, services, and applications implement data protection techniques. Certain techniques involve the use of an encryption key or password that can be subject to interception or brute force guessing. Other methods may protect data but require extensive computing resources to encode and decode data. Temporary or use-limited data protection can increase security by limiting how often a particular data protection technique can be implemented. Long-term or permanent data protection techniques can offer reliability and allow for the ability to subsequently analyze the use of such data protection techniques. Thus, it may be advantageous to implement data protection techniques that offer the benefits of both temporary or use-limited data protection and the benefits of long-term or permanent data protection while avoiding the hazards of encryption key/password interception or guessing.